Casual Friday
by Perpetual Motion
Summary: Simon notices Rafe on casual Friday. (This is SLASH with a Simon/Rafe coupling.)


****

Title: "Causal Friday"

****

Author: Gayle F. Cox-Moffet

****

Category: First Times

****

Rating: PG

****

Pairing: Simon/Ryf (With a little mention of J/B)

****

Series: None, but give me time. It probably will be one. Everything else I write is. :)

****

Summary: It's Casual Friday and Simon notices Ryf in jeans.

****

Archive Instructions: To quote a Burger King nametag. "Yes is the only answer I know."

**__**

Disclaimer: Oh, Lord, if only they were mine. Ryf would be tied to a bedpost right about now. Since they aren't, I apologize to PetFly for the lewdness of the writing about to occur. Live on, PetFly. Live on.

****

Author's Notes: This idea has been playing in my head for awhile, and I realized that I promised stories of Simon/Ryf in the slash page database, so here you are! For note, I am playing under the idea that Ryf is the first name of our dear, dapper detective.

****

Casual Friday

By Gayle F. Cox-Moffet

Casual Friday wasn't all that different from any other day of the week at the Cascade police department. Everyone pretty much wore what they usually did, it was just a bit more low-key. Jim usually saved his t-shirts for causal Fridays, and Blair would wear a few more beads. Henri favored a more-worn pair of jeans, and Connor was usually in a shirt that covered a little bit less.

Simon observed all this from his office and tried not to watch Ryf as he strutted across the room looking damned pleased with himself. He tried to watch Ryf even less when he noticed the man was wearing jeans. Very tight and nearly worn out jeans. That curved over his ass. He was wearing a emerald blue shirt, too. It was nearly as tight as the jeans and showed off the blue in his eyes, his biceps, and the deep tanned complexion he carried all the time.

"You're giving him the look." Jim leaned against Simon's doorjamb and crossed his arms. He was in his usual Friday T-shirt and wore slacks instead of jeans.

"What look?"

"The 'I-want-to-fuck-you-stupid' look. The same one I gave Sandburg before."

"What do you before? You still give him the 'I-want-to-fuck-you-stupid' look. Mostly whenever he's in tight jeans."

"Just like you're giving Ryf."

Simon snorted and went back into his office, closing the door to halt Jim's following. It didn't work. The detective stuck his head in. "He gives you the same look when you're not looking. Sandburg's busted him on it." He gave a leering smile and walked out.

The cigar dangled from senseless fingers for a moment before Simon came out of his slight shock and stalked back to the door. He threw it open with force enough for the hinges to squeal and a rookie near the door to scamper. "RYF! In here, NOW!"

Amid the half-joking burial promisesand apologetic looks, Ryf made it into Simon's office, and tried not flinch as the door slammed shut, and the blinds were shut. He smiled at his Captain. "What's up, Sir?"

"You're aware it's Casual Friday?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I think Casual Friday should be a day where everyone is more casual, not just in dress, but in their actions towards one another. Do you think so?"

Ryf had to physically force his jaw from dropping open. The man had been yelling at him a minute earlier. "I-um-" He paused and swallowed. "I think it sounds like a good idea, Sir. It would probably keep morale up."

"I'm glad you think so." Simon stepped across the room, pinned the other man to the wall with his body, and leaned down to kiss Ryf so hard his lips would bruise. He was pleasantly surprised when the other man leaned in and took his half of the kiss over. Simon let his tongue dart out and touch the middle of Ryf's bottom lip. The other man shivered. "Problem?"

"That's kind of a hotspot, Simon." His voice was about a half-octave lower and twice as husky as usual.

"Really?" Simon let his tongue dart out again. He got another shudder. "When you do that it makes me want to toss you on my desk and do improper things."

"Don't tempt me. I would probably agree." Ryf pushed his groin against Simon. He was hot and hard. "Although, I usually don't do anything before the first date."

Simon pressed back on the groin he was feeling. He was as hot and hard as Ryf. "How about dinner at my place? I'll cook."

"That's fine." Ryf pulled away as someone knocked on the door.

Blair poked his head in at Simon's gruff hello. "Hey, Jim and I are going on a lunch run. You guys want anything?"

"I'm fine, Sandburg." 

"Me too, but thanks."

"No prob, and Simon, Jim told me to tell you to not ride Ryf to hard. See you." Blair left, total innocence in his eyes.

Simon just stood stock-still for a moment, until he felt breath on his ear.

"I like to be ridden hard." Ryf gave the lobe a tiny lick and walked towards the door.

"Detective."

"Yes, Captain?"

"You need to wear jeans more often. I think you're a little dressy for this department." Simon kept a stern face on.

"Maybe we should have a Casual Week."

_Oh, God, don't give me ideas._


End file.
